Shadow Magic
Shadow Magic is a school of magic specializing in delaying a target from attacking, tricking targets into hallucinating and summoning shadow creatures from another dimension. Shadow Mages are greatly appreciated in parties, as shadow spells directly help their ability attack. Level 1: -Shadow Bolt: Creates a purple projectile that has a chance of knocking a target out temporarily. This chance increases and decreases depending on the targets' mental acuity, strength, size and where they are hit. -Darkvision: Allows the user to see much better in darkness. ---(Upgrade) Shadow Burst: Creates 3 purplish projectiles with a stacking chance of knocking out a target temporarily. All projectiles (If they actually landed) have the potential to knock out a Cyclops-sized monster. -Ghost Sound: Creates a whispering voice or quiet sound at a location up to fifty feet away, to lure targets. -Blend: Makes the user blend in more with its environment. However, the more the user moves the more visible they will be. Other factors such as smell, sound and touch can still lead the user to discovery. Level 2: -Blur: Makes the user's movements blurry to others' eyes, concealing both their identity and actual position. -Dazzling Blade: Causes the user's weapon to temporarily shine brightly, blinding targets when looked upon. -Darting Duplicate: Creates a silent image of the user that runs in one direction. Is normally used to lure targets away, usually into a trap. -Sleep: Creates a clear black projectile that has a chance of making targets fall asleep. This chance increases and decreases depending on the targets alertness. Targets will wake up to loud sounds and from touch. ---(Upgrade) Shadow Mist: Creates a dark grey fog that when inhaled, causes targets to become drowsy and possibly even fall asleep. This effect works better/faster on smaller targets. -Fear: Creates a black projectile that has a chance of causing targets to be agitated, confused and angry. This chance increases and decreases depending on the targets alertness. The effect lasts for around 3 minutes. -Audible Phantasm: Allows the user to fabricate a voice or sound up to fifty feet away, as long as the target can understand and recognize the sound. The illusion can also be as loud as the user wants. -Message: Allows the user to converse with a person up to 50-feet away. -Silent Dome: Creates an invisible 5-foot dome that cancels out any noise leaving the dome. -Smell Bomb: Allows the user to make a certain area smell violently disgusting, leading anything that steps near it to avoid the area completely. Level 3: -Shadow Rune: Creates a shadow elemental on a target surface. When stepped on, the elemental will stick to and restrict the movements of the closest life form. The stronger a target is, the easier it will be for it to escape the elemental. ---(Upgrade) Shadow Pond: Creates a large shadow elemental on a target surface. When stepped on, the elemental will stick to and restrict the movements of the closest life form. The stronger a target is, the easier it will be for it to escape the elemental. -Shadow Armor: Creates a shadow elemental and binds it to the users skin. When attacked, the elemental will completely nullify the damage. -Mirror Rune: Creates a magic rune on a surface. When stepped on, the rune will create mirror images of nearby life forms. The mirror images cannot attack, but are effective at confusing and delaying targets. -Perfect Image: Allows the user to create an illusion consisting of fabricated smell, appearance and sounds. -Dancing Darkness: Creates 4 balls of pure darkness that decrease the amount of light in the surrounding area. If able, the spheres can engulf a light source and remove the presence of light completely. -Helm of Hades: Causes the user to become completely invisible, smell-proof and sound-proof. Level 4: -Shadow Guardian: Summons a War Shadow monster or a small shadow elemental to help the user. It will automatically know the user's will, and act accordingly. War Shadows will last for around 3 minutes, whereas the small shadow elemental will last for up to 10 minutes. Generally, the War Shadow is used for offense and the small shadow elemental is used for reconnaissance. -Shadow Elemental Weapon: Permanently bonds a shadow elemental to the user in the form of a club/mace weapon. This weapon is somewhat more durable than iron, and if broken can be re-summoned. -Darkness: Causes the nearby area around the user (10 feet) to become completely pitch-black, and only the user can actually see within it. Level 5: -Shadow Disguise: Creates an illusion around the user, making it look/sound/smell/feel like another object/person. Only works when the user has a detailed understanding of what the illusion should look like.